


Seeing

by SlytherinLyn



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, This isn't really bellarke but its there if you squint, its really short im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 10:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12209136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinLyn/pseuds/SlytherinLyn
Summary: The first time Bellamy sees her isn’t when she’s telling him not to open the dropship doors. It’s not when she’s trying to convince them to go with her, find food. The first time Bellamy looks at Clarke and sees more than a privileged princess, a girl thinks for herself and no one else is in the woods, hearing her hum the tune of a long forgotten song.





	Seeing

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is really short and probably really bad. I didn't edit or anything I just had this idea and went with it. I might write another chapter but for now it remains complete.

The first time Bellamy sees her isn’t when she’s telling him not to open the dropship doors. It’s not when she’s trying to convince them to go with her, find food. The first time Bellamy looks at Clarke and sees more than a privileged princess, a girl thinks for herself and no one else is in the woods, hearing her hum the tune of a long forgotten song.  
The two are hunched over Atom, and they both know he won’t live long enough to make any of their efforts worth something. He has his knife out and he’s staring at the boy dying in front of him waiting for death to take him but he knows that he has to do it himself. Clarke speaks, her voice soft and light, so unlike her in nature, “Okay. I’m going to help you.”  
She starts to hum, the melody is soft and sweet, with a dark undertone, and Bellamy just stares at her, wondering. Her steady hand reaches out and takes the knife from his shaking limb. He’s still watching her comfort the boy dying in front of them, when he notices her hand with the knife slowly reach toward his throat. It happens suddenly and quietly, and the most prominent thing is her face scrunching up into a look of distaste.  
He noticed how her hands didn’t shake, how she’d made his last memory less painful, how she’d taken the knife from him so he wouldn’t have to do it.  
For the first time, Bellamy looks at the girl in front of him and sees someone strong, sees a force to be reckoned with, sees the beauty underneath the strength.  
Sees Clarke.


End file.
